Rock that Body
by Nova trinity
Summary: song fic... SuiSasu, The title says it all I think, some smut, that turns to sweet love/lust. I do not own Naruto or the song. The song is Black Eyed Peas, Rock that Body. Anyone want another one can request one, this one goes to Amber..


**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto is made possible by Masashi Kishimoto, without which none of us aspiring writers could never dream of messing up that wonderful Universe that we peek into every time we open the newest manga volume or read the latest updated chapter in the Shonen Jump which is owned by VIZ media(I believe). As for the wonderful Anime, it brings it to life as well and allows our imagination to soar into the world of Shinobi where for a brief moment in time I can forget that I have chores to do._

_As for the song I used, Black Eyed Peas - Rock that Body, It is performed by Black Eyed Peas. Off of the CD the E.N.D. I do not own the rights to the song, I just thought it fit this fan fiction. So if you would like to sue me, please don't… I own nothing, other than my wicked imagination. Arigato…_

**I wanna dance,**** I wanna dance in the light  
****I wanna rock, I wanna rock yo body,  
****I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride,  
****Up in the music & rock yo body right,**

Suigetsu wanted Sasuke, he wanted to take the raven haired Uchiha and show him just how to dance the right way so that Suigetsu could rock his body. Karin and Jūgo were both gone for the day, now Suigetsu just needed to find the right moment. Thankfully he didn't need to wait long, Sasuke came into the room with a towel wrapped around his slender waist, dripping water as he walked.

Suigetsu licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of the raven haired leader, how he wished that he could lick the water off of his body.

Sasuke looked over at the water nin and slightly raised his eyebrow, "You can use the bathroom."

How would Sasuke react if Suigetsu said that he wanted to rock that smoking hot body, he wanted to do things to Sasuke that would get him killed by Karin if she knew. Feeling as if he were a pervert, Suigetsu walked past the man that haunted his waking and sleeping thoughts. How he wished he could pull him into his arms and ravish that slender neck, gently nibbling on the pulse. It felt as if electricity sparked in the room, he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch Sasuke, knowing he might get shocked if he dared touch him.

Dimmit, he thought to himself, he was a ninja, how could he be afraid of something like that. If he wanted it badly enough, he should just take what he wanted.

_Rock ya body, come on come on rock that body, (Rock your body)  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock, ya, body,  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock that body (Rock yo body)  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock, ya, body!_

"I sent Karin and Jūgo away for a reason." Sasuke said as Suigetsu walked past.

Pausing, Suigetsu looked over at the Uchiha, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "If you are that dense, then forget about it. Just go take a shower."

Confusion caused Suigetsu to slowly walk into the bathroom, as he was taking his clothes off, it hit him. Sasuke had basically told him that he wanted to do the horizontal bop. The rocking of two bodies in the dance of love/lust.

Ignoring the fact that he was now in his birthday suit, he nearly ran out of the bathroom, "Sasuke…" Suigetsu's voice died as he gazed at an equally naked Sasuke. God, he sighed, he is magnificent. More like a god then a mortal, Suigetsu touched the marvelous body, moisture was still on the skin, hesitantly Suigetsu ran his hand up the lean arms and shivered with delight when Sasuke allowed it. In fact, Sasuke leaned in towards Suigetsu's touch.

**Let me see your body rock,  
****Shakin' from the bottom to the top,  
****Freak to what the Dj drop,  
****We be the ones to make it hot, (To make it hot)**

Enfolding Sasuke in his arms, Suigetsu claimed the delectable neck, nibbling lightly to gauge the reaction from the one that Suigetsu wanted the most. Pressing his body against Sasuke's, he moaned as the blood in him seemed to boil from the heat. Sasuke was allowing this. Suigetsu was in heaven.

As his skin made full contact with Sasuke's it was like he had thought it would be, a electric shock traveled through him, settling in his heart, sending it racing. With his tongue, he licked up the moisture on Sasuke's arched neck and allowed his fingers to glide down the raven's back to settle on the slight curve of hips. Glancing up, Suigetsu inwardly smiled as Sasuke closed his eyes while biting on his own glistening lower lip, he wanted to watch every expression, to be the first one that the Uchiha would allow in to his soul.

Lifting his head, the raven slowly opened his dark eyes that were now filled with a world of need. As the couples gazes met, Suigetsu knew for a certainty that Sasuke would be the only one he ever loved. He wanted to protect him, to make sure that he never felt the pain from what his brother had done to him in the past, he wanted so much to ease the suffering, to help heal him. Gently he guided Sasuke to the futon on the floor, laying the raven on his back, Suigetsu eased his legs between the others and lowered his own body.

With a urgency, Sasuke pulled Suigetsu's head down and kissed him. Hands roaming all over, Suigetsu allowed the kiss to deepen, trailing his hands down to Sasuke's hips and grinding his growing erection against that of Sasuke's, as the two erections touched, Sasuke involuntarily bucked his hips which caused Suigetsu to hold them down to prolong the moment. He didn't want to rush it, even though Sasuke seemed to want to. He wanted to savor the moment, he wanted to take Sasuke to the edge of the universe, to where nothing else mattered except the moment, and he wanted to take his sweet time in the process, giving more pleasure than the raven haired man had ever received.

"Sui… ahh…" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper, and it was filled with lust, "Suigetsu…."

Trying desperately to control his own need, Suigetsu paused in his movement, only to feel the urge to burry himself within Sasuke take hold of him with such intensity that his hips began to twitch and a groan escaped his own mouth. Hands now shaking, he gave up, succumbing to the need. Burying his head in Sasuke's neck, he closed his eyes and inhaled the musky scent coming off of him before gently sucking on the spot below Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke had his hands on Suigetsu's waist and wrapped his legs around Suigetsu's legs, arching his back so that their erections ground against one another's.

"Don't hold back," Sasuke moaned as Suigetsu tried to control his urge, "I need to feel you."

That was Suigetsu's undoing, he crushed his mouth on Sasuke's mouth, tasting blood from his sharp teeth cutting into the pink lips that parted so that Suigetsu could have full access to the warm recess of his soon to be lovers mouth. Just don't let this end, Suigetsu thought as his tongue sparred with Sasuke's, battling for dominance.

**Electric shock,  
****Energy like a million watts,  
****Space be boom and the speakas pop,  
****Galactic boom and miss the spot,  
****We bumpin' in your parkin' lot!(Parkin' lot)**

Abandoning all his thoughts on taking things slow, Suigetsu took his hand down to where Sasuke's erection twitched against his own and held it. Parting lips, his mouth trailed down to the prize, he wanted to taste his beloved. He trailed his tongue down the breathless man's chest, while his hand slowly pumped the member. Eliciting a moan to escape from those beautiful lips that were swollen and bloody as Suigetsu teased the taut nipples before trailing further down, circling the belly button before darting in the middle.

A gasp was heard as Suigetsu used his tongue to trail up and down the length of Sasuke, settling on teasing the tip before he swallowed the length of Sasuke. With one hand, he reached up and had the raven headed man suck on his fingers, with his left hand, Suigetsu gently grabbed the sack under his mouth and played with it while his head bopped up and down.

When his fingers were wet enough, Suigetsu pulled his fingers out of the warm mouth to the puckered hole. Sasuke's fingers clawed the bed while, Suigetsu eased his own fingers into the tight hole that soon would be his prize. One finger in, Sasuke gasped. Now he gabbed Suigetsu's head and arched his back, sending his cock deeper into Suigetsu's throat. Suigetsu only made a purring sound, resulting in the vibration from his throat to drive Sasuke to distraction.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke moaned.

Sliding in another finger, the water shinobi felt the impatience from the other man. He answered it by making a scissoring motion with his two fingers. His own need growing even more than ever. It was like a fire that was raging out of control, Sasuke had ignited it the moment that he had released him from his imprisonment so many weeks ago. He wanted to give Sasuke the ride of a lifetime, and have the powerful Sharingan user be his alone for at least this moment. No regrets.

**When you comin' up in the spot,  
****Don't bring nothin' we [~~~~~],  
****'Cause we running around the clock,  
****Hit the lights and then turn them off,  
****If you bring that don't make me soft,  
****Like the jungle we run the block,  
****No we're goin the way we rock!**

Once Suigetsu had slid the third finger in, Sasuke writhed under him. Tasting the pre-cum, Suigetsu slowly made his way back up towards Sasuke's mouth, his fingers had achieved the purpose, he slowly spit on his own hand and coated his own cock, and placed it at the hole that was begging to be ravished.

Sasuke knew what was coming, so he wrapped his legs around Suigetsu's waist. Taking it as an invitation, Suigetsu eased himself into the tightness. He could honestly die at this moment, his dream was being realized, if it was a dream he hoped that he would never wake up. "Dear God…" His voice to his own ears sounded shaky. "Don't let me wake up…"

Sasuke barely heard Suigetsu, his body screaming to stop the pain that was occurring. Why the hell had he wanted to do this again, he asked himself. Yeah, he realized, he wanted to share this moment with Suigetsu, he had never felt the way he did for the water nin, as if his entire world would come crashing down if Suigetsu ever left him. It had been close with Naruto, then when Naruto had beaten Gaara, Sasuke realized that he would never be able to be the everything in Naruto's life that he so desperately wanted and needed. At the time he had thought Orochimaru would make him his everything, alas, he was once more fooled, all the old Sannin had wanted was a "boy toy."

After he had released Suigetsu, he had seen the way the water ninja had looked at him and playfully flirted with him. Even Karin had noticed, which was why the girl hated Suigetsu so much. As they had all traveled together, Sasuke had decided to go with his instinct which is how he ended up letting Suigetsu ravish him.

Suigetsu kissed him tenderly, not moving and allowing Sasuke to adjust to the intrusion. All of Suigetsu's body was straining to not be too brutal, and as Sasuke moved under him, he grabbed hold of Sasuke's hips and slowly pulled out of his warmth, leaving only the first two inches still buried within his warmth.

_I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right nooowww_

Gasping, Sasuke bucked his hips up, causing Suigetsu to nearly lose the minimal control he had on his urge to just plow deeper into the opening. With a grunt, he thrust also, as his cock slid deeper into Sasuke, it caressed that spot that made Sasuke whimper.

Suigetsu slid his hand under Sasuke, holding him firmly against him, having no room between them. Sasuke groaned at the feel of Suigetsu buried deep within him, he had never thought it would feel this good. He vowed that every chance that he got, he would make sure that Suigetsu did this. It was pure bliss as Suigetsu held his hips and thrust his cock deeper into him, hitting that spot that caused his lovers body to nearly convulse.

**I wanna dance,  
****I wanna dance in the lightI wanna rock,  
****I wanna rock yo body,I wanna go,  
****I wanna go for a ride,  
****Up in the music & rock yo body right,**

As Sasuke climaxed, cum coating both of them, Suigetsu felt the tightening surrounding his cock, he knew he had reached his pinnacle, all of his muscles strained to reach the edge of oblivion as he released his own seed deep within Sasuke.

_Rock ya body, come on come on rock that body, (Rock that body)  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock, ya, body,  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock that body (Rock your body)  
Rock ya body, come on come on rock, ya, body!_

Sasuke was once more dressed, sitting on the futon, the smell of carnal sex permeating the room, Suigetsu in the shower finally, when Karin and Jūgo walked in the door.

Karin wrinkled her nose slightly while Jūgo raised his eyebrow, Sasuke looked over at them and nodded his head.

"Sasuke-kun,' Karin nearly threw herself into his lap, "I was so bored. No one followed us, I wish you had went with me. Oh my, how in the world did you cut your lip?"

She was reaching out to touch his lip when Suigetsu walked into the room from the bathroom looking smug. Sasuke leaned away from her and swatted her hand away from him. "Leave me alone."

Suigetsu plopped down next to Sasuke and licked his own lips, recalling the taste of Sasuke's blood. "So," he slyly said, "did you two have fun? I sure as hell did. Sasuke you are going to have to do that again."

Sasuke smiled slightly towards Suigetsu and cocked his head, "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
